


Between a Wall and an Octoling

by AerosprayPG_18



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Horny cephalopods, Public Sex, Tentacles, They fuck in a changing room alright, Vaginal Fingering, at least they finished their food before they fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 19:23:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18533905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AerosprayPG_18/pseuds/AerosprayPG_18
Summary: Three is a horny little inkling and Eight is all too happy to take care of her, even if they have to choose a rather unconventional place to have their fun.





	Between a Wall and an Octoling

**Author's Note:**

> Agent 3 is a bottom and y'all are cowards.

Inkopolis Square was, as always, bustling with life, busy cephalopods and other various sea creatures scuttling along the streets. Many visited the shops to acquire the freshest new gear, while others entered the tower to battle their peers, and some grabbed a bite to eat from Crusty Sean’s incredibly popular food truck. Three and Eight were doing so too, sitting together at one of the small metal tables near the truck, their food containers already empty. 

Eight was idly chatting away, while Three tried her best to listen, despite being half zoned out. Her eyes roamed the octolings body, from her lazily swaying tentacles to her soft lips, which she would really like to kiss. From there, to her toned arms and chest, down to her legs and back up again. Eight's words were lost to her already, her voice just a very pleasant noise to accompany her roaming thoughts.

 

All of a sudden she found the octoling all up in her face, staring right into her eyes. She hadn't realised that Eight had actually stopped talking by now. Three's face was covered in a green blush, moving away to get a little distance between the two. 

“Are you okay, Three? You were all spaced out just now.” 

 

“O-oh, yeah, I'm good. Don't worry please.”

 

The inkling looked to the side, avoiding Eight's gaze that analysing her behaviour. 

A few heartbeats later she felt a hot breath on her ear, a voice mumbling to her.“Are you sure Three? Your face looks all hot… and bothered.”  

 

The words were accentuated with a quick swipe of her tongue across the sensitive skin. Three whimpered quietly, hoping that no one noticed them right now.“Eight, not here…” 

 

“You're the one looking at me like I'm the tastiest piece of meat you've ever seen. Am I supposed to just let you suffer when you look so starved?” 

 

She let her tongue dance over the inkling’s ear again, slower this time, letting her feel the heat of it. Three shuddered, squirming in her seat and pressing her legs together. She angled her head to let Eight have even better access to her weak point, silently hoping she would continue to abuse it. Eight didn't disappoint, leaning forward to place more long licks, accentuating the last one with a soft bite. Three let out a quiet squeak and suddenly remembered they were in public. She quickly moved out of reach for Eight's tongue. The octoling looked disappointed at losing her toy, but was quickly consoled by Three grabbing her wrist. A tug on her arm prompted her to stand up along with Three and was dragged off without another word. To her surprise, she was being dragged towards the tower, instead of home like she had expected. For a moment, she was confused, before she remembered the changing rooms, for when inklings wanted to change their gear between battles. 

 

She grinned and leaned towards her girlfriend’s ear again.“Didn't you just tell me not to do this in public? What a naughty girl you are today.” 

 

Three visibly grit her teeth and only shot the octoling a glare, finally reaching the changing rooms in a secluded part of the tower. She looked around for a second, ears twitching as she listened if anyone else was in and, satisfied with the result, dragged her girlfriend into the stall farthest away from the entrance. She'd barely locked the door before she was slammed against the wall, a pair of soft lips roughly locking with hers. Three whimpered, hands shooting up to get a hold on the octolings back. One hand snuck its way under the thin shirt she was wearing, squeezing her ample chest through her bra. The inkling gasped, feeling her entire body growing hotter as it was explored by those curious hands. As much as she'd like for them to take their time, they had to hurry up. 

 

“Eight… Please, we don't have time…” she muttered quietly into the octoling’s ears.

 

Eight growled in dismay and took a step back to watch the inkling undress.“I want  _ all _ of it off. You better be quick, you know we gotta hurry.”

Three huffed, but complied, quickly stripping herself down until her body was completely uncovered. She could feel Eight's burning gaze on her, who now took her turn to let her eyes roam up and down to drink in the sight in front of her.

 

“Turn around.” The octoling twirled her finger in a spinning motion, content when the inkling, albeit a little confused, obeyed her order. 

 

Eight hummed, then quickly stepped behind the inkling, embracing her from behind and pressing her entire body against the inklings bare back.

 

“Now, let's see what I can do for you, shall we?” Her breath ghosted over the inkling’s ear, distracting her long enough for Eight to slip two fingers inside of her. Three gasped, whimpered, moaned, feeling them move and curl inside of her.

 

“Gosh, you're so wet already. All just from teasing? Or is it because we could get caught so easily, hm?”

 

Three braced herself against the walls, desperate to keep her voice down. It was so hard, with those fingers still moving inside of her, and that hot breath on her ears with the occasional bites, and those words that only served to make her hotter…

 

Her hips started moving on their own, grinding against her girlfriend’s long fingers in an attempt to get herself off even quicker. It worked somewhat, which was good, but it also made her voice even harder to control, which was very bad. Suddenly something touched her cheek and a quick glance to the side made realise that one of the octolings tentacles seemed to have fallen into Three's face. It was wriggling, and it looked so desperate to be touched in her lust driven point of view. She wasted no time, capturing the throbbing appendage into her mouth to silence her own noise. 

 

Pressed against her, the octoling froze for a second and whimpered, stunned by the sudden pleasure coursing through her.

 

Then, she let out a deep growl, and Three felt another finger added into her, before she was slammed back into with even more strength than before. She struggled not to choke on the wriggling tentacle in her mouth, which happily fucked her eager throat. Meanwhile Eight was grinding herself against her, desperately trying to get herself of as well, quickly catching up to the inkling.

 

Close to release, Three ground against the octolings fingers again, feeling herself go over the edge in a matter of seconds. Body twitching and shaking, her juices ran down her thighs and Eight's hands. Her girlfriend wasn't off much better, whimpering as she shamelessly ground against her. 

 

Three had half a mind to suck harder on the tentacle that was still silencing to help the octoling get off as well. She bit down, not enough to be painful, but still enough to make her girlfriend squeal in surprise, and it was enough to send her over the edge as well. The octoling buried her head in the inkling’s shoulder to muffle herself, breath heavy. 

They both carefully lowered themselves to the ground so they wouldn't collapse, leaning heavily on each other.

 

“When we're home,” Eight started, with a soft growl in the inklings ear, “I'll make sure you won't walk straight for the rest of the week.”

 

Three, quite frankly, couldn't wait to get home.


End file.
